The Ring my idea
by a6mullins
Summary: instead of Po leaving, he goes to his birthplace where Tigress comes and talks to him about the it.


It was peaceful afternoon in the Valley of Peace, almost 3 months after the defeat of the terrible Lord Shen and the return of the saviors of China and protectors of this small valley to their peaceful home high atop the hill that overlook the valley. All was calm as the residents went about their business as usual, some trading, some cooking, some weaving, and some simply talked with old friends about the days they had shared or sitting with love ones, remembering the love they had shared. It was truly one of the most peaceful days this valley had experienced in a very long time, until a loud , ferocious roar seemed to split this peace in half like a fine blade, filling the citizens with dread, as looked up at the temple atop the hill, wondering what sort of evil creature had caused such a evil sound.

The training halls were once again filled with the sounds of hard training and fierce grunts of pain as the young warriors trained, picking their own spots to enhance their skills. Mantis was at the Gauntlet working his speed, wmight eaving in and out of the swinging obstacle, blocking wheneverone came too close to him. Monkey was off to the side, spinning his staff high above his head before bringing it down in a powerful strike atop the head of an imaginary enemy. Viper was darting across the floor of the fire spewing tiles, as she quirkly darted from one spot to another, missing each fire blast as it happened. Crane was once again resting on the Jade Tortise, using his keen balance and agility to deflect the incoming projectiles with long elegant strokes of his powerful wings. But each , one by one , was soon taken away from their respected training spots. As the grunts and battle cries of the Dragon Warrior and master Tigress, swayed them from their training. Except something was different about this match between the two fighters.

It was no surprise that Po had once again challenged Tigress to a sparring match, in fact he did it everyday he could. Everyday he would ask tigress to spar with him to see how he had improved and everyday he did, it would always end with Tigress standing over beaten and bruised panda, a victorious smile drawing across her face. But today was differnt from the others, now as the others watched the two spar they noticed that instead of the usual five minute brawls that normally occurred, this time Po was actually holding his ground against tiger's attacks. Even going as far as to push her back as he countered. It was starting to look like Po might actually have a chance for once. The blows were flying back and forth between the two warriors as they punched, kicked, dodgee, and weaved around each other, trying to find some weakness to exploit for the win, neither holding back in the slightest. Yet none could be found as the two danced around each other, a flurry of movement and raw power.

Wow Po is really doing good today. I think he has a chance to beat Tigress for once. Monkey said with an amazed look.  
Oh come on! sure Po is doing good, but Tigress will win again just like she always does. Mantis said back to the other master. I don't know Mantis, I think Po might really have a shot today. I mean look Tigress can't lay a paw on him and every time he counters , she kepps getting pushed back just a bit farther each time. Viper retorted to Mantis's remarks.

Yeah but neither can he, and all it will take is one little slip up, and BAM, Po is down for the count. Mantis said.  
Oh really, well then how about we make this more interresting then. I will bet you 20 of my cookies that Po beats Tigress today. Monkey said looking at Mantis with a smug look. Oh you are so on! Those cookies are going to taste so good when I win this bet. Mantis cheered as he shook hands with Monkey, sealing the deal between the two. After this no more talking was done as they watch with renewed vigor as Po and Tigress continued their match, neither seeming to tire as they fought. It seemed like no one would ever win, until they witnessed a thing of pure awe. Tigress had made a vital mistake as she went to block on of Po's fake kicks, leaving her entire midsection open to attack. Po picked this out immediately and quickly brought back his arm for the final blow.

Tigress knew that she had mad vital mistake in her form, causing the now almost slow motion pass of time as Tigress looked Po in his eyes, taking in the beautiful jade that seemed to bring peace to her very soul whenever she gazed into their depths. As Po stared back, he saw the recognition of defeat wash over her face, then just as suddenly, she was smiling at him, of all people Tigress was smiling at him, as if they had just shared some silent joke. As he stared into her eyes, the beautiful eyes that haunted his mind day and night, always seeming to distract him from his other duties, he made the fatal mistake of a lifetime. It had only taken a spilt second but as the panda gazed into the feline's eyes, all focus towards the match was gone, and with his victory. Tigress retorted with a strong kick to the stomach, sending Po flying to the pillars that supported the training hall. Altough the panda's trip was not over there, during his short flight, he turned allowing his gut to bounce him back off the pillar. Sending him back to Tigress. Tigress kicked him brutaly up to the sky. Po flew up and came back down hard on Tigress.

Mantis cheered telling Monkey pay up, Tigress wins. Monkey notices Tigress is gone. The Five go check on Po. Po moans a little form the pain a little. Viper tells him, don't move, you maybe hurt. Tigress shoves Po off her to fifteen feet away and gets up and walks over to Po. They watch as Tigress stalked towards Po unsheathing her claws bit more closer she got to the panda. Tigress growls at Po telling him to wake up. Po ask what happened, I had this crazy dream. I was flying, feeling weightless for a second, before I landed on something really soft. It had the sweetest smell of lillies and peaces, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then I wake up here. Tigress says I just came over here to check up on you but while were talking about smells, I thought I could ask you what you thought of my new perfume. Po says sure I guess while blushing that his crush asking him to smell her perfume. Po thinks about it trying to distinguish the mixed scents of perfume.

Po says well it a little challenge between your sweat smell but if I had to guess it would be mixture of fresh lilies and ripe peaces. Tigress states well that can't be right. You said you landed on something smell like that right? So that would mean you would have to land on me, but that's just crazy, RIGHT PO? though gritted teeth, showing the real anger.

Po pleads I'm sorry Tigress. I had no idea that I landed on you. It was an accident okay. Tigress sighs, okay I guess I can say it was an accident, but let me ask you this, do you know how much you weight? Now lets take whatever number that may be and add all the added pressure from you falling from that high up and tell me how much pain you think I might be in right now. Po pleads I'm really sorry again, but. Tigress cuts off, no buts Po! I mean do you even think about what your doing sometimes. You could have easily won that match when you had the chance. But once again you hesitated and look what happened. I swear, sometimes I just can't understand why Master Oogway, or the universe for that matter, would picked such a fat, lazy, waste of space idiot like you to be the Dragon Warrior!

I mean just look at you! You are just a joke to the very ideals that kung fu stands for, and our enemies can certainly see it. They mention it everytime they see you for the first time. But your just a fat panda, and I can't blame them for it, because every time you do something stupid or mess up a simple plan, I think the same thing! Tigress noticed the other masters out of the corner of her eyes staring at her in horror. Tigress ask what are you staring at! Viper ask what is wrong with you Tigress? Tigress ask what are you talking about, I didn't say any- Tigress looks back at Po to see only darkness and sadness, like his very soul has been crushed and burned to ash. Tigress begins to say sorry. Po cuts her off holding up his hand and gets up leaves the training hall to walk to his room.

Tigress leaves to go after him when viper stops her and says you said enough. Next morning the gong rings to start the day. The five step out of their rooms to greet their master. But notice Po didn't come out. Shifu sighs and says Po wake up. Tigress walks into his room to see two notes on his bed and yells NO! Shifu and the five walk in the room and ask what's wrong? Tigress answers Po left. One label for her, the other labeled for them.

Dear Shifu

I left the valley to go to gongman city to be alone. Tell my dad this. Monkey notice a small box with a note to it. Viper looks at it and realizes, Oh My. Tigress he was gonna propose to you. Shifu says wellI guess we move on. Tigress tells her master I want to go talk to him alone on a solo mission. I know why he left and I have to make it right. Shifu nods his head. Tigress pack a bag for a trip to gongman city.

Po arrived in Gongman city and walked to counsel to talk to the Masters. Master Croc ask Po what are you doing here? I came here to get away from the valley of peace. Croc sighs and says you can stay here if you want to after helping us defeat Shen. Few days later Tigress arrives at Gongman city looking for Po. Tigress ask about a panda coming here. One of shop owners said he saw a panda going to the counsel Masters. For a place to stay. Tigress leaves to go there to talk to Po. Tigress ask Master Croc where is Po? Croc looks at Tigress and says he left to go visit his birthplace on the river bank. Tigress walks to the river and follows the current down river to a burned down village and looks around the place till she found Po sitting down meditating and purrs to see him again. Taking her chance, she runs and pounces on him smothering him with kisses and kisses his lips. Po's eyes widen then slowly closes enjoying the kiss til she breaks it.

Tigress stares at him and says Po, I'm so sorry, I said that to you, it was not my place to say that stuff to you. I love you so much and if your up to it, I accept to be with you and have a family with you. Po ask why did you come here for? You made it clear how you felt about me, how every one hates me that's why I left to come to Gongman city, to visit this place where I found inner peace. Tigress ask you ended up here after Shen shot you with the cannon? Po sighs yes Tigress this was where I was born. Shen destroyed my race to save himself so he could rule China. You thought you had it hard. I was just a cub when it happen. My mom took me into the woods and placed me in a basket then I was shipped to valley of peace where the dad found me and raised me. Tigress walks with Po around the village of what's left of it.

Po ask Tigress did the others come with you? Tigress shakes her head no, I came here alone to talk to you about the ring you left me. Po turns and says it doesn't mean anything now because how your anger is you don't want me and I have to face I'm alone forever. Tigress turns him around to see his face and kisses his lips and says ask me now before I slap you for leaving me it. Po ask are you serious... Tigress gritted teeth Po. Po sighs Tigress why do you want to marry me for? Tigress smirks oh maybe so that I can tell your dad that when you make me upset that all you do is kiss me till I purr. Po ask really? Tigress says no Po, it's so I can show you how much I love you. I didn't know we were the same having hard times being picked on when we were cubs but I want to make it up to you now I accept your proposal if you ask me.

Po looks at the ground then back at Tigress will you marry me Tigress and be the mother of our cubs. Tigress says oh maybe but first need to do something. Po ask what is that- Tigress pounces on him forcing them to the ground and says Po yes I will marry you after the fun we will be having tonight. Po ask what fun would- Tigress removes her training vest and says does this answer your question Poo with a purr. Po and Tigress enjoy their time together. After their play time Tigress whispers to him yes I will marry you my panda pillow.

A week later Po and Tigress return to the valley of peace holding hands as they walk through town. Everyone stares at them and congrats to them becoming a couple. Someone from the crowd yells THE DRAGON WARRIOR AND MASTER TIGRESS ARE DATING! Po takes Tigress to his father's shop for breakfast date. Mr. Ping walks out to see Po's back and yells boy do you know how worried I- Tigress speaks up and says dad I'm sorry, it was my fault he ran away. I said some mean stuff to him. Mr. Ping and Po look at her in shock. Mr. ping ask Tigress did you call me dad? Tigress reveals the reason why. Mr. Ping ask Po she accepted the ring? Po says yes why? Mr. Ping says oh nothing wrack! That's for telling my Po off and your husband now that your both getting married soon.

Tigress rubs her cheek and says now I know not to upset Po and tell him to leave home. After Po and Tigress leave to head back to the Jade Palace. Shifu and the four were training in the training hall. Tigress opens the door to the training hall to see everyone. Shifu turns around to see Tigress returned home. Shifu ask did he come back? Tigress brings her hand up to silent them. but Shifu's mouth drops with the four staring at her wedding ring on the finger. Shifu ask your getting married. Po answers yes we're getting married soon. Nighttime came Po was asleep and Tigress waited till every one was asleep to sneak into Po's room and crawled into his bed to sleep.

Next morning Shifu rings the gong to start the day. The four of the Five walk out of their rooms to greet their master good morning. Shifu notices Po and Tigress didn't get up and sighs. He opens Tigress's door to see her room empty, then turns around and opens Po's door to Tigress holding onto Po sleeping while purring and signals the four to come see them. Shifu yells PO and Tigress, Why are you two sleeping in the same bed waking them both up. Po falls onto the floor. Shifu and the four laugh at them. Po ask what do you mean sleeping in the same bed. The only thing I remember is going to sleep alone. Tigress says well Po I came in here in the middle of the night to cuddle with you but you was sleeping so I crawled in bed with you. Shifu says well Tigress you know the rules of sleeping with others. Tigress sighs yes master, I know the rules. Shifu says at least you didn't sleep with each other. Po and Tigress blush at that knowing they did it at Po's birth place.

They all go to the kitchen for breakfast until Tigress feels sick. Po ask what's wrong? Tigress tells Po we might want to set wedding plans now. Shifu ask Tigress why? Tigress answers and Shifu needs to make a nursery soon. Po ask does this have to do with us? Viper ask oh my. Shifu ask why do I need to make a- Tigress says well for my wedding proposal me and Po became one with each other. Shifu stares at Po gritted teeth. Monkey and Crane gasp at Po and Tigress becoming one. Viper congrats Po becoming a father. Po ask F..F... FATHER?! Shifu ask Tigress you know what you did? Tigress says yes are you made at me? but don't blame Po for this. Shifu sighs and says congrats to you. Tigress goes to Po and kisses him. Po ask are you sure your, you know? Tigress says yes, I'm pregnant. Afterwards Po and Tigress have a baby boy white and black stripes on the arms tiger with jade eyes and baby girl with amber eyes. the boy was named Jade and the girl was named Amber.


End file.
